memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Terran Empire rebellion
}} Admiral Black† Captain |strength1 = 2155: At least 1 Assault fleet At least 12 ships at Tau Ceti 2250s: Imperial Flagship | losses1 = 2155: 12 ships at Tau Ceti At least 1 assault fleet Thousands of Starfleet personnel ISS Enterprise ISS Avenger | combatant2 = Andorian rebels Tellarite rebels Vulcan rebels Klingon rebels | commander2 = "Fire Wolf" | strength2 = 2155: At least 1 combat cruiser At least 2 Andorian battle cruisers At least 1 Tellarite cruiser ISS Avenger (hijacked) 2250s: At least 1 Vulcan cruiser Several Klingon warships | losses2 = 2155: At least 3 ships destroyed by Defiant ISS Avenger 2250s: Harlak destroyed by orbital bombardment Several Klingon ships destroyed }} :Not to be confused with the Terran Rebellion of the 2370s. |2155|In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II}} The Terran Empire rebellion was a war fought between the Terran Empire and members of a rebellion comprised of conquered slave races in the 22nd century and 23rd century. The rebellion included at least some Andorians, Tellarites, and Vulcans, and later also Klingons. 2155 By January 2155, the war was going badly for . Twelve ships had been lost in a recent battle at Tau Ceti, though Terran propaganda stated that the battle had gone well. It was against this backdrop that Commander of the received word through his contacts that a Terran vessel, reportedly from the future of a parallel universe, had been captured by the Tholian Assembly. After unsuccessfully trying to persuade Captain Maximilian Forrest to divert Enterprise to Tholian space to investigate rather than rendezvousing with Admiral Black's assault fleet as ordered, Archer staged a mutiny and locked Enterprise on a course to the Vintaak system, where the future vessel was being held. He then had his information on the vessel to Fleet Admiral , which turned out to be a fortuitous decision when Forrest regained his command with the help of Archer's first officer, Commander . Now with official orders from Gardner, Enterprise entered the Vintaak system (using a Suliban cloaking device to sneak past the Tholian patrols) and beamed over an assault team to the future vessel, the , that was being gutted in an asteroid drydock at the time. Enterprise was eventually detected by several s and trapped inside a Tholian web. While the Defiant powered up, Enterprise was destroyed, but not before several escape pods escaped the ship with roughly half the crew. These pods were recovered by the Defiant once it broke free from the drydock and destroyed the Tholian ships. With a crew of only 47, along with several alien slaves the Tholians had been using to disassemble the starship, Archer ordered the Defiant to rendezvous with Black's assault fleet. There were delayed due to sabotage from the Gorn slavemaster Slar, who was eventually captured and killed by Archer and several s. Meanwhile, a massive rebel force attacked the assault fleet. By the time Defiant arrived, only Black's flagship, the , remained. The Defiant quickly made short work of three rebel ships (one Andorian battle cruiser, a Tellarite cruiser, and a Vulcan . The lone remaining rebel ship (an Andorian battle cruiser) was allowed to flee, to spread word of the Defiant s overwhelming power. In a speech to the crew of both the Defiant and the Avenger, after killing Admiral Black for trying to take his command, Archer laid out his plan to take the Defiant to Earth and overthrow the Emperor and the rest of the "corrupt and arrogant criminals" at Starfleet Command. However, T'Pol, , and – afraid that Archer's xenophobia would make the Empire even more brutal towards non-Terrans than it already was – attempted to stop Archer by having Phlox sabotage the Defiant while the Avenger attempted to destroy it. Their plan was foiled by Chief engineer , and Avenger was destroyed with all hands. Archer himself was shortly removed as well by his consort , with the help of Archer's bodyguard . When the Defiant arrived at Earth, "Empress" Sato demand that Starfleet surrender, or be destroyed. ( ) 23rd century Despite the rebellion's early successes, the Terran Empire ultimately survived well into the late 23rd century. As of late 2256 or early 2257, the Empire controlled all of known space but was still combating rebel groups consisting of Vulcans, Andorians, Tellarites, and Klingons, among other races. Several Klingon ships (manned by Andorians and Vulcans) were destroyed by Starfleet at Porathia. ( ) The resistance was led by , known as the "Fire Wolf", from a camouflaged base on Harlak. The base, along with much of Harlak itself, was destroyed by the Imperial Flagship in 2256 or 2257 while the rebels were still in the midst of evacuating. ( ) 's first action as captain of the was to suppress a Gorlan uprising by destroying the rebels' homeworld. ( ) Category:Conflicts Category:Mirror universe